


Country Life

by msjedimaster



Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Half-elf and I ignored some DA canon in that regards, I will do more probably so sorry, She is/was the Herald of Andraste, Slice of Life, all my characters happily smooching their loves, this is DA:I retirement au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Alyiette Trevelyan and Thom Rainer’s life some 8 years post game.She has a small inheritance from her uncle and this is the land they live on.





	Country Life

Thom Rainer had never imagined a future like this for himself.  
A little girl rode on his shoulders as he held the hand of her older sister.

“When will we see Mamae?” The youngest asked tugging at his hair.

“Soon. Now if you are both _quiet_maybe we can sneak up and scare her.” Thom said, Annabeth’s small hands gripping his hair tightly.

Annabeth Sera Trevelyan lived up to her namesake, not just with her short cropped blonde hair, like her dear Auntie Sera but the moment she found an irritant to him she would poke it. He had never imagine that much feisty existing in a four year old.

“Ouch, don’t pull my hair like that.” Rainer tried to scold in a stern voice.

Both of the girls giggled, and Annabeth released her grip.  
There laughter was the sound Rainer was certain, he adored most in the world.  
_I will never deserve them. But sweet Maker I will try. _

The cabin was in sight now, he had expected to see Alyiette out tending to the garden that stretched the length of their home but she was no where to be seen.

“Rawr!” someone screeched from the bushes, Annabeth screeched loudly in her father’s ear where as seven year old Cassandra “Cassidy” Trevelyan placed her hands on her hips and scolded. 

“Mamae, you scared the baby!”

Alyiette stepped out from her hiding place, with a bemused expression.

Rainer felt his face split in a grin, her red hair was flowing loose over her shoulders. Her violet eyes caught his for a moment and she returned his smile. How had he gotten this luck?

“Clearly, you terrified the poor girl.” Thom said in a serious tone. “Aren’t you going to say your sorry?”

“No,” she said pointedly leaning close to him she pressed her lips to his cheek. “you’ll have to make me sorry later.” Alyiette whispered into his ear.  
He felt his face flush.

“Mamae hold me!” Annabeth leaned forward trying to crawl down his back.

“Hold on a moment Mamae didn’t bring her other arm. She can’t catch you...”  
Thom strong hands grasped the wriggling child, as soon as he had placed her on the ground she had shot off to her mother who hoisted her on to her left hip.

“I am hungry, can’t we go home already?” Cassidy complained.

“Of course my love, there is soup already for you. I had thought, you three would be home earlier but I kept it warm.”

“Uncle Solas was giving me my lessons.” Cassidy exclaimed proudly. “He said I did very good for a...something that started with an S and then Auntie got mad at him so she told him something in elvan but I don’t know what it was. Because she wouldn’t tell me after.”

“I am very proud of you Cass for working so hard to learn. But it isn’t polite to go telling people about a grownups fight.”

Cassidy’s magic had manifested the year before.  
Solas had given Alyiette access to the eluvians closest to her along with instructions on how to find Keamy. Rainer was then left with a distraught three year old well Alyiette carried the crying six year old to the only mages in the country she trusted with her child. The two had been gone for four days.  
It had not been a memory anyone in there family would soon forgotten.

“But you tell Aunt Keamy about all your fights with Babae!” She countered.

“Definitely your daughter.” Thom joked taking Cassidy’s hand. “It is nice to see someone capable of arguing with you.”

Annabeth snuggled close to her mother resting her head on her shoulder eyelid drooping. “Supper first then you can sleep.” Alyiette said softly pressing a kiss to her blonde head.

“I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“Your eyes where closing, I would have thought you were tired.”

“I am not tired!” Annabeth countered with a loud yawn.

Thom and Alyiette shared a grin. “Babae, when will Giselle finally coming home?” Cassandra asked with a puffed up lip. “I miss her.”

“Whenever your Aunt Eli’anna and Uncle Cullen decide they are tired of _toddler’s _tantrums I expect. So likely, tomorrow.” Thom laughed opening the door then standing aside to allow his family to file in.

Alyiette settled Annabeth into a chair, Cassidy took the one beside her. Rainer almost immediately began dishing out the bowls of soup.

He slid into the chair beside Alyiette and accepted his slice of bread and cup of water gratefully.

“I must say, I have the most beautiful women in Thedas at this table.”

“Sweet talker...” The half-elf muttered under her breath shaking her head.

“Auntie says sweet talk is just a load of shite.” Cassandra said through a mouth full of soup.  
There was silence for a long moment. Before Thom let out a roaring laugh.

Alyiette sighed placing her face in her hands. “Just because Auntie Sera say something doesn’t mean you should it.”

“Can’t wait for her to visit next week.” Rainer said wiping his mouth. “Many more colorful things for her to learn.”

“Sometimes, I think I married a child...” Alyiette muttered rolling her eyes.


End file.
